A variety of tools and systems have been made and used to create bores having a variety of geometries. Exemplary tools and systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,445, issued Aug. 15, 2006 to Makino, Inc; U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,295, issued Aug. 7, 2001 to Makino, Inc.; and U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 10/654,328, filed Sep. 3, 2003 by Weidmer. Each of the foregoing patents and patent application is incorporated by reference herein. Some boring situations may call for a bore geometry that is generally cylindrical, while other boring situations may call for a bore geometry that is tapered or otherwise non-cylindrical. While a variety of systems and methods have been used for producing bores, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
Reference will now be made in detail to various embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.